Valentine Show
by LiquidFlame
Summary: Since it is Valentine’s Day yet none of the players are in any formal relationship, Shohoku, Ryonan, and Shoyo decides to celebrate the holiday together. Come to watch the talent show of our favorite players!


**Disclaimer:** Ok, I don't own Slam Dunk and I'm just writing for fun and don't make any money off this.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Since it is Valentine's Day yet none of the players are in any formal relationship, Shohoku, Ryonan, and Shoyo decides to celebrate the holiday together. Members volunteered to perform.

So the grand show begins…first up…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**1st. Rukawa: Single wheel bicycle**

Rukawa, with his head bowed, rides a single wheel onto the stage, making rounds and rounds with a big umbrella in his hand and a basketball on top of that. Yes, he made rounds and rounds, rounds and rounds, until time is up…

Director Fujima walks onto the stage to announce the next show, only to be hit with a fast-coming bicycle and basketball. Rukawa went flying 12 feet into the air, only to descend neatly onto the wheel. With his head still bowed, he rides off the stage. The audience cheered, impressed at the awesome performance.

**Offstage, Kogure: **Where are you going Rukawa!

The Shohoku ace just stormed into the director's room on the wheel, storming out from the other side just as fast.

**Later:** The news reported something about someone caught speeding on the highway.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**2nd. Sendoh: 5 minute strip show**

Music starts. Sendoh, the model, reaches to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscular chest inch by inch. Winking at the audience, he slowly peels the material off his upper body…at the same time giving the sexist smile that ever came into existence…

Half of the fan girls ends up in the emergency room, director Fujima Kenji is grateful that he insisted on a 5 minute show, as opposed to the 20 minutes originally suggested by the audience.

**Later: **The reporter asks Sendoh how he keeps his body in shape. The latter gives him a phone number for reference, which originates from none other than the red light district.

**Sendoh:** Ahh…sorry, I think I gave you the wrong one.

And the other half of the fan girls ends up in the emergency room as well.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**3rd. Kogure: Song: Summer**

Kogure gets on stage with a microphone: "Here I want to sing a song for everybody, it's called Summer…because…starts weeping, …this will be our last summer if we don't get in...and tomorrow's game will be my last game in high school if we don't win…

The audience weeps through the song.

**Later: **Kogure gets invited to join the best acting school of Japan.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**4th. Miyagi: Rap + dancing **

Miyagi jumps onto the stage, waving at the audience, giving a supposedly handsome smirk, he began.

**Offstage: **Mitsui and Sakuragi laughed until tears were coming down in streams. "That guy was merely doing jumping jacks! And he looks like a rabbit hopping up and down because his bath was too hot!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**5th. Sakuragi: Chopping bricks**

Sakuragi runs up the stage, "good evening ladies! I know you're all here to watch the genius performance! NYAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA…" The audience sweatdropped.

Director Fujima sets up the pile of bricks in front of Sakuragi. "Ok, go!"

"NYAHAHAHA….NYAHAHAHAHA…Sakuragi beats on the pile with his hands and head, the bricks turn into bits of powder in an instant. The audience is too shocked to clap.

**Later: **Sakuragi gets sent to the police station for suspected use of illegal drugs.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**6th. Mitsui: Darts**

Mitsui walks onto the stage, giving a sexy smirk to his audience. Director Fujima hands him 10 darts and sets up the target, which is none other than an intricate carving of Miyagi's head. One by one, the darts hit on the tip of Miyagi's nose; none deviated by more than half a centimeter. The audience clapped, awed by Mitsui's precise aim. Mitsui bowed and walked down stage.

**Downstage: **Miyagi punches Mitsui in the front teeth as the latter steps down. Mitsui picks up Rukawa's umbrella to hit Miyagi on the head. Fujima and Kogure tries their best to tear the two apart but end up participating in the fight as well.

**Later: **Fujima, Kogure, Miyagi, and Mitsui meet up with Rukawa and Sakuragi in the prison cell. Fujima and Kogure get released after an explanation of the incident. Miyagi and Mitsui are made to stay 72 hours, so are Sakuragi and Rukawa.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
